Gatling Bunker
An armed and garrisonable structure, Gatling Bunkers are multi-role defenses which can be used by China's Red Guard battalions whilst being equipped with a set of gatling cannons for extra anti-air and anti-ground defensive countermeasures which can help with taking on enemy infantry or aircraft when deployed, it is also a small evolution which is also competing with the USA's Firebase defenses as a garrison and howitzer position, for the Gatling Bunkers they are capable of anti-air and additional anti-ground capabilities. Keeping its garrison capabilities, the structure can still be used as a hold-out position for five Red Guard operatives but it will also require power for the mounted gatling guns to operate and is also vunerable to being disabled by EMP weapons if any type of accidents occur or if there are other factions using EMP weapons against the Chinese forces, two factions are also known to be utilising electro-magnetic pulse based weapons along with the Chinese military forces. Also being capable of using anti-aircraft capabilities it is a major threat to enemy aircraft which can cause the bunker to become major targets to enemy factions, mainly to artillery strikes since these can be dangerous to aircraft and infantry they are usually spotted with several Steel Dragons Systems since the bunker alone cannot take on enemy vehicles without missile or tank support. But since it can be occupied with a set of Rocket Guardsmen to counter the problem temporally and attack enemy vehicles in front whilst the gatling guns will easily neutralise any infantry or aircraft in range. Design To be added... Capabilities To be added... Garrisonable Structure Despite being a defense, it still has altributes that regular Bunkers that can allow infantry units & wounded personnel to take cover inside the structure from enemy aircraft and any fast incoming targets mainly light armoured AFVs or infantry running at a faster pace, these can lay down suppression fire and provide cover by all means making it a good defensive emplacement whilst being cost effective. If there are tanks incoming and if there are no missile systems about the structure can be used with the PLA's Rocket Guard regiments once the defensive lines are deployed, there are various combinations and setups that commanders of the PLA use including the use of mortar systems along with close range flame throwers to prevent any incoming infantry from getting close, combinations can be found and just need to use them for defense and prevention of incoming forces to ensure the PLA's mission is complete. Anti-Ground and Anti-Air To be added... Pros and Cons All-thou it has a set of Gatling Cannons along for additional defense, and a cheaper cost to build in the field, the Bunker will require some maintenance with power whilst the occupants inside will be able to fire out at enemy units still incase if the defense is down due to low power or an EMP attack. Pros of Gatling Bunkers #Combines capabilities of Gatling turrets and normal Bunkers, allowing for multi-tasking. #With the combination of the two, the cost of the structure do come cheaper than the Gatling turret, however it comes at the cost of a small longer construction time. #Occupants will be able to still fire out of the structure if the guns are down due to power shortage. Cons of Gatling Bunkers #The defense is vunerable to a power shortage if the power source like a reactor or a power station is attacked by enemy units or of an EMP strike occurs, causing the defensive structure to become inactive until power can be restored. Future To be added... Related Defenses To be added... Behind the Scenes * Gatling Bunkers are defensive structures with a mix of the Gatling Cannon and the standard Bunkers, which will allow it to become an effective multi-role defense, also replacing both structures with this type of defense along with another upcoming defense which will deal with enemy vehicles. * Whilst combining the Gatling Cannon and standard Bunker, infantry will be able to garrison the structure to provide extra firepower including extra anti-vehicle or aircraft defense whilst the guns can easily take on some targets alone. Category:Base Defenses